A Twist In The Story
by Corrupted Desires
Summary: "My world just flipped, turned upside down, and turned around. Say what's that sound? It's my heartbeat. This couldn't be better. My heartbeat, is stronger than ever. I'm feeling so alive. I'm feeling so alive..." -Secondhand Serenade
1. Prologue & First

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Supernatural or Biblical about this fiction. As far as I know, the plot is original and of my own design. This is the only disclaimer I will bother with for the entire fiction and it will apply to all chapters. Thanks! I also do not own the song "A Twist In My Story" by Secondhand Serenade that inspired only the title and summary of this fiction._

_**Summary:**__ "My world just flipped, turned upside down, and turned around. Say what's that sound? It's my heartbeat. This couldn't be better. My heartbeat, is stronger than ever. I'm feeling so alive. I'm feeling so alive…" –Secondhand Serenade_

* * *

-Prologue-

* * *

It is the year 2012 and the world has literally gone to Hell. There are very few places of peace and solitude left as the forces of Hell have turned their sights from the destroyed Earth and up toward Heaven. In one of those few places of peace and beauty, there is silence. And then the air is filled with the sound of faint rustling and two figures appear within that clearing.

"Are you sure this plan is the right thing to do?"

The taller of the two figures had rushed to the smaller's side, wrapping a supporting arm around the listing body. After a moment to recover, they share the task of offering support and comfort equally.

"Of course it's the right thing to do." The smaller one sighs. "I wish it wasn't, but we've tried letting history run the way it was supposed to and look what happened!"

An arm gestures around to where, beyond the few living plants that surround the clearing, there is still a dead land around their small oasis. It saddens them both that these few and widely spaced oases are all that remain of the once beautiful side of Earth.

"Yes… You're right. We can't let this happen." But the distant look in the taller's eyes make it clear that they are seeing something else. "How will we find…"

"I've got it planned. I've been thinking about this since he fell…" The smaller's breath hitches at those words and it takes a visible shake to go on. "Trust me, please?"

"It still seems so risky though."

The shorter of the two reaches up to draw fingers through the other's hair. "It is risky. But it will be worth it. We'll save the Earth this way… Its worth it." Then a pointed look is given before a line is drawn, one that the shorter knows the taller will not refuse. "Isn't _he_ worth it to you?"

The taller gives a betrayed look. "You know he is…"

A grim nod of the smaller's head is given. "Very well. Let us leave then. We have much to do… And now we'll have plenty of time."

Clasping their hands together tightly the pair vanishes with only a brief rustling sound and then the clearing is silent once more.

* * *

-Chapter 1-

* * *

It is now 1978 and, standing atop the roof of a very specific house in Aurora, Illinois, two figures are huddled together. The shorter one is holding a delicate seeming exquisite crystal vial while the other is… Procrastinating.

"I'm scared." The taller one finally whispers.

"I know. I am too. But we have to."

"She said it hurts…"

"It will. That doesn't change the necessity."

"Can't we…"

"We should hurry before we're discovered." The reprimand from the shorter is urgent, but still manages to convey sympathy. "Try to remember… I won't be far behind you."

Giving one last terrified look, the taller nods before reaching into their own body and… pulling out a glowing white orb-like object that fills the sky around them with light. Their face is a mask of pain even as they refuse to vocalize that pain. Finally, with a green tint to their face, the taller moves the glowing substance toward the vial and slowly trickles it into the container.

As the last of the substance loses contact, they share one more look. The taller chokes on a whisper.

"Goodbye, Gabriel…"

The instant the substance no longer touches the being in any way, the body convulses and bursts into a blazing ball of light that drops like a stone. It falls straight down from the roof they are upon, passing through the material of the house they are in as if it didn't exist, and strikes the body of a sleeping woman where it absorbs into her body and vanishes.

With a soft rustle, Gabriel is no longer standing on the roof and is standing beside the bed upon which the woman sleeps beside her husband. He stares unblinking even as he automatically seals away the glowing vial and hides it within his wings, turning himself invisible.

* * *

For two months Gabriel follows the woman, hovering over her as necessary to maintain his vigil. Once he is certain in all ways possible that it worked, the human signs of morning sickness showing for the first time, he appears in the woman's dream in all of his glory.

"Be not afraid…" The words are so familiar, though he hasn't spoken such in centuries. "For I bring you tidings of joy!"

The woman, Janet, gasps. She turns from her dream of playing in the surf of Hawaii's beaches toward the angelic figure hovering above the water where it touches the shore. Her eyes fill with tears at the creature's beauty.

"Joy?" Her voice is confused, though she does not question what the creature is, her heart knows…

Gabriel nods, smiling beatifically at Janet. "I know your pain… Through no human fault your first labor caused complications that prevented what your heart desires… So I have brought you news of a gift. You will be blessed with another son. A very special son."

Janet gasps, wrapping her arms instinctively around her middle as tears came to her eyes. "A son?"

Moving closer, Gabriel wraps his arms around the woman to share in her joy. "He will need guidance, but you must not stifle him. Let him become who he wants to be and ignore the more human aspects of your religion for God is love…"

Nodding, Janet tries not to wipe her tears all over the angel's glimmering white robe, but he does not seem to mind. "Thank you… So much."

"You must remember… This is his…" Gabriel presses a glowing vial into the woman's hands, curling her fingers tightly around it. "You will know when he is ready to have it." He kisses her brow. "His name is Castiel…"

With a gasp, Janet awoke from her slumber and sat straight up in bed. Her first instinct is to press a hand to her abdomen, but it wasn't until she lay her palm against her that she felt it. Pulling her hand away from her body, she stares with incomprehension at the object within her hand. After some time of staring at the object that glows with a blue-white light, a smile grows until she feels her face will split. She hugs the object to her heart before standing and finding a safe location to hide the item until it is needed.

Watching her silently, Gabriel waits until the vial is hidden away before moving and tracing Enochian runes around the hiding spot, symbols that will only allow Janet or Castiel to touch the contents. Once he is certain it is safe, he vanishes from the house.

* * *

On the other side of Aurora, Gabriel appears on another rooftop. Waiting there for him is a massive stallion, one so large it would make a Clydesdale appear to be a pony.

"Thanks… You know what this means to me…" He brushes his hand over the massive equine's nose. He tilts his head as if listening and then nods. "Yes, you are my favorite… You know how special you are to me."

As he speaks, Gabriel fastens a strong, silver-colored chain around the equine's neck, a strong crystal vial hanging from it like a pendant. "Remember to wait until I graduate from high school to bring this back to me." He kisses the equine's brow. "I don't trust anyone else to keep it safe."

Then, with a pained scream, Gabriel rips the light out of himself before he can change his mind or delay any longer. Sliding the Grace into the vial around the equine's neck, he has just enough time to seal the vial before one last whisper comes from him as he peers into the large glowing violet eyes of the equine. "Son…"

And then his body shatters, his being coalescing into a ball of light that dives into the house at the equine's feet. Curious, the creature dives after it, never touching anything as he watches a sleeping woman's body absorb the light of his mother. Stepping her to sleeping form, the equine speaks very human words into her ear and her mind.

"His name is Gabriel."

Then, turning on his hooves, the equine uses eight powerful legs to vanish from the house and city, heading into hiding until the time he once more finds his mother…

* * *

Seven months later…

In a hospital room in Aurora, Illinois on February 14th, 1979, a very tired Janet brushes her fingertips against the thick dark hair on her newborn son's head. She beams at the infant, looking up to give a bright teary smile as her husband brings her older son into the room…

"Come here… I want you to meet your baby brother."

Peering shyly at the infant, the little boy turns bright blue eyes to his mother. "What's his name?"

"His name is Castiel." As she has since first announcing the name, Janet gets choked up.

Smiling brightly at the baby, the boy reaches out to gently take the infant's hand. "Hi Cas… I'm Jimmy… Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

* * *

Less than two months later, April 1st, Susan Watson is in a delivery room, two weeks before her due date. She isn't worried, the doctor told her that the baby was developed enough to be fine… And she can't help but believe him when she's holding the tiny infant in her arms while he peers at her with bright eyes that are nearly gold in color.

"My baby… My Gabriel…"

On the other side of the room, invisible and insubstantial, a massive equine with a glowing pendant around his neck, watches with fond curiosity as Bill Watson enters the room, bringing his wife a glass of water.

For now… Things are going as planned.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review and let me know! Chapter 2 is in the works..._**


	2. Second

_**Author's Note:**__ I'm sorry to say I've never been to Aurora, Illinois. The pictures I have seen of it are beautiful though. I will be doing some research on it for certain aspects of the story, but most of it is just going to be off the top of my head. I specifically chose Aurora because of its proximity to canon-Jimmy's hometown of Pontiac and I think Aurora is a nice name to associate with angels. Anything about the city of Aurora in this story that offends anyone, please don't take it too seriously… And please don't hurt me! I'm open to constructive criticism in reviews and if you have facts about Aurora you'd like to add, please mention them! Thanks! The main difference will be the population size of my Aurora, which will be a fourth or less of what the 2010 census placed Aurora as having: about 50,000 or less. Sorry folks, I wanted a smaller community._

_**Secondary Author's Note: **__This would have been out sooner, but I decided halfway into it that I didn't like the flow of the chapter. Thus more than half was scrapped and I started over. This is the result._

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

October 5th, 1996 – 10:00 PM

"So how long do you think we'll be in this town?"

Dean Winchester glanced over at his brother; concerned by the world-weary tone the thirteen year old was projecting. "I dunno. But dad found a lot of possible cases in the area, so probably until Christmas. Long enough that he's renting an apartment this time, anyway."

Watching as his brother Sam tried to get comfortable in the passenger seat, Dean smiled. "At least you managed to get your giant brain bumped up to high school last month…. It'll make it easier for me to keep an eye on you."

Sam rewarded Dean with an exasperated look. "I can look out for myself, Dean." He propped a pillow up against the passenger side window of Dean's 1967 Chevy Impala before muttering. "Quit bein' a jerk…"

Dean snickered as he drove, following the taillights of their dad's truck. "Aww, you know you like it, bitch…" He reached over to ruffle Sam's hair. "It just shows how much I love you."

After giving an obligatory objection to the hair ruffling, Sam snuggled into his pillow, a small smile on his lips as he started to drift off. "Yeah, love you too…" After a moment, he mumbled, "Wake me up when we get there."

"Sure thing, squirt." Shaking his head, Dean continued to drive knowing that they should be pulling into Aurora, Illinois around midnight… And that hopefully their newest apartment wouldn't be too much further.

* * *

Breakfast time the next morning found Dean half-curled up on the floor with Sam trying his best to beat his big brother senseless for not waking him the previous night and, instead, carrying him into his new room like a baby. Of course, this effect was somewhat ruined by the fact that Sam didn't really want to hurt Dean. It also didn't help that, instead of trying to fend off Sam's attention, Dean was laughing his head off. Even their father, John, was smiling faintly at their playful antics as he set the kitchen table.

Emptying diner cartons of eggs, pancakes, bacon and muffins onto the various plates, John soon called boys to eat. "All right, boys… Come and get it."

He was wise enough to stay out of the way of teenage boys diving for the kitchen table.

Once the boys had cleaned out all of the takeout cartons, John leaned back. Taking a sip of his coffee, he cleared his throat to get their attention. "While I'm out working today…" Both boys knew he could be talking about getting any kind of work ranging from hustling pool to tracking down a werewolf. Maybe even a legitimate and legal job if he was so inclined. "I want you two boys to go ahead and buy some bedding and a couple things to make your rooms nice." He gave each boy a small roll of bills, noting with an amused twinkle in his eye how both boys automatically unrolled it and counted out how much they'd been given. "We're gonna be here for a couple months at least from what I can tell about this area. You boys may as well be comfortable."

"I wonder why there are so many monsters around here?" Sam mused as he carefully tucked the bills into various pockets and crannies of his clothing, not keeping it all in the same place.

"Dunno, but from what Bobby mentioned, the area has slowly become more and more infested. Its like they're drawn to something here." John paused, looking thoughtful. "Maybe we can figure that out while we're here too." He stood, tossing his paper plate out and putting the silver utensils in the sink. "I'm going to head out now. You boys have fun today…" He ruffled Sam's hair and then knocked his knuckles gently to the top of Dean's head. "Don't forget to actually get sheets and blankets while you're out." And with that, he headed out to his truck and soon drove off.

"Dibs on the bathroom!" Sam suddenly sprinted to the bathroom, closing and locking the door. Sam laughed when he heard Dean cursing at the realization that he'd been left with cleanup duty.

* * *

The best thing about the Westfield Fox Valley mall in Aurora, Dean decided, was the carousel right at the food court. Normally this would be considered a 'kid' or a 'chick' thing, but it was something Dean easily recognized as a promise that could lure in the babes when he started trawling the school for dates. He glanced over at Sam and, judging by the way Sammy was eyeing a couple blondes about his age standing in line at the carousel, he was positive his brother had the same thoughts in mind. And he'd be damned if he wasn't proud of his brother for finally checking out something other than books.

"Okay, pipsqueak." Dean ignored the mini-glare Sam sent his way before he flicked his gaze back toward the blondes. "We'll meet back here in two hours for lunch."

Sam automatically glanced at his watch, fiddling with it and no doubt setting an alarm to keep him on time. Dean spared one more look around at the area, shifting his weight to feel the gun handle against the small of his back, and then walked off after giving Sam an affectionate wink.

Dean hadn't wasted time getting his 'mandatory' shopping done. He was a bit surprised that the prices on those things had been reasonable. Of course, he hadn't exactly gone for something fancy like Egyptian cotton, but he'd still have expected everything to be outrageously expensive at a mall. He soon had his own bedding and, having run into Sam in the same store, his brother's too, took it all out to the car. Then he went back to look for stuff that would qualify as home décor… Meaning he headed straight to the knife store to inspect the selection of blades available.

* * *

It was the flash of silver out of the corner of his eye that caught his attention. Dean was seated in the food court with Sam, having a burger, when the familiar twinkle of light reflecting off of a precious metal drew his gaze. Tensing, he turned his head slightly so that he could take a quick scan of the area, looking for danger. Not seeing anything untoward, he almost turned his focus back onto his food when he saw the glint again.

Turning his head further in the direction, Dean soon found himself staring blatantly as he watched long, slender fingers handle what was undoubtedly one of those solid silver-throwing knives he'd noticed at that one shop earlier. Brows furrowing, he stared at the expert twirl of the thin blade through the hands before he realized that the knife twirler was face to face with someone else and he darted his gaze up to investigate the scene…

A scene that turned out to be an older woman with dark hair fussily buttoning up a dark gray sweater vest over the white button-up of a girl around his own age… A girl that seemed to be chatting happily with the older woman while the elder now straightened the tie the teen was actually wearing. In fact, now that he looked at the girl, he couldn't help but wonder if she were already dressing up for Halloween since she was wearing what was some hot mix of 20's gangster and Catholic school girl attire. Then he got an eyeful of the girl leaning down to tuck the throwing knife into one of her knee socks!

Dean's jaw dropped and he's pretty sure he just got a boner right there and a whole new fetish for knee socks because damn did that girl have legs that were dangerous even before she added the blade. When she stood back up and tossed her long, wavy, nearly black hair behind her shoulders, adjusted a fedora of all things, and displayed how the knife was neatly concealed within her sock to the older woman… Dean pretty much decided he was going to have to propose.

The older woman laughed at the display before turning and apparently going back to work in the shop the two were standing in while the girl picked up her shopping bad that displayed the logo of the knife store and waved… Then the girl seemed to freeze, turning her head slightly as if sensing something. She slowly turned and then her eyes locked onto Dean's; the deepest, most unnerving pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen…

"Ow!" Jerking his attention away from those eyes, Dean glared at Sam who was scowling at him. He leaned over enough to rub against the leg Sam had kicked. "What the Hell was that for, Sammy?"

"I just thought you might like to wipe the drool puddle up, Dean." Sam's face was full of little-brotherish innocence as he tossed some napkins at Dean's head.

Catching the napkins with a scowl, Dean darted a quick glance back toward the shop across from the food court and felt a pang of disappointment that the girl was gone… And a bit of embarrassment because there was definitely some moisture on his lips that shouldn't have been there. He ignored Sam's laughter as he wiped his mouth and threw the used napkin back at Sam, smirking at Sam's squeal of disgust.

"C'mon Samantha…" He thought he caught a glimpse of a black fedora over by the carousel. "Let's go ride the carousel."

Sam huffed, rolling his eyes. "Dean, I'm not five…"

Snickering, Dean definitely caught a glimpse of that familiar hat walking between a couple other heads that were nearly a foot shorter. "Don't think I didn't see you checking out the girls in line earlier… It'll be good to let them see you're not afraid to ride those kind of things."

Dean didn't give Sam time to answer, grabbing his little brother's arm in one hand and their bags in the other before dragging him over toward the carousel line. By the time they got there, the mystery girl in the knee socks and sweater vest was gone without a trace in sight.

He made Sam ride the carousel with him anyway.

* * *

That night, Dean was careful to set up his room with what he considered 'temporary' décor. After all, it wasn't like they were settling down here… He twirled one of his new knives around in his hand, one that just happened to match a certain knife he saw a very delicate hand twirling earlier that day. After a moment, he slid the silver blade under his pillow before heading out of his room.

"Hey dad! I totally got Samantha to ride a carousel today…"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Confused? Me too. Don't worry, things will make sense in time. On a side note, I don't use beta readers. If you notice something, feel free to bring it to my attention. Thanks!_


End file.
